the prisoner and the guard
by love-for-anime-forever
Summary: Lucy works at a prison and is in charge of a criminal. will she just do her job or will there be more going on. modern AU NaLu. Rated M attampt on rape and some hot smutt. I m sorry, bad at summarys :s I ll try to update once a week
1. Chapter 1

Today is her first day as a guard and she feels quite nervous, she graduated only yesterday from the police academy! She didn`t have a choice to take this carrier, her father forced this on her. And as much as she didn`t want to, she couldn`t help but feel a bit interested in it.

She walks through the prison to get to the office of her boss. She really doesn`t want to, but she does have to know what her jobs is exactly is here and she needs the clothes for it.

She knocks on the door and walks through it as a heavy voice told her to come in. "I'm here for my first day, father" she says. "Lucy, from this moment on you`ll address me as sir, not father. Your stuff is over there, put it on and go find chief José" Jude Heartfillia said, not looking from the documents he was working on. Lucy nods, gets the stuff, walks through the door to the private toilet.

"Excuse me sir, I`m looking for chief José, can you tell me where I can find him?" asks Lucy at a tall but skinny officer with a moustache "Ofcourse madmoiselle, he is at the back door, a new prisoner is coming in. I don`t think we`ve met before, my name is monsieur Sol" tells the man. "My name is Lucy, I`m new here. I`d love to chat but I got to go, see you later" Lucy says and walks away with a smile and a wave.

"Chief José, Lucy here to report for duty" she says as she approached the man. "Aah, little miss perfect timing. A new prisoner is coming in, in a minute and you will keep an eye on him, to make sure he won`t be trouble" he tells her while checking her out. Lucy feel a bit uncomfortable about his stare but nods her head. "Here is his file, with all the things you need to know about him" he says and hands her the document.

Name: Natsu Dragneel

Age: 26

Mother: unknown

Father: unknown

Foster parent: Igneel

Carrier: member Fairy Tail Mafia

Whereabouts: prison

Reason: wanted for destroying buildings

Durance of imprisonment: 5 years and 10 months

A picture is with the document as well and Lucy looks at it. It`s quite a handsome guy, with a big grin on his face and oddly enough pink hair. Just to take a look at his face and Lucy already knows that this will be interesting.

A little while later a van heads their way. The officers get out and drag the newly prisoner out of it "Oi, Oi, take it easy. No need to drag me out like that!" the pink headed guy says. He looks at the persons standing before him and glare at them, when he looks at Lucy his glare disappears and a smile takes its place. Lucy blushes a little and looks away from him.

They throw him in his cell and close it "Now, you stay here little miss. Three times a day a bell rings, two are for them to eat and one for them to walk outside. Even you can handle this as a newbie, so don`t fuck it up" José says, he checks her out again as e throws the keys at her and walks away with the other officers.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you`ll be charge of me huh, blondie?" asks the guy behind the bars. Lucy stand with her back to him and just looks ahead, ignoring him. "Well in that case let me introduce myself, I`m Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. I hope we`ll get along" Natsu says, he sticks out his hand through the bars with a smile to shake her hand.

Lucy slowly turns her head and looks at him, he looks even more handsome in real life than he did in the picture. She sighs and takes his hand "I`m Lucy, I hope you`ll take it easy on me" she says and smiles a little before turning back around.

Its quiet for a little while before Natsu starts talking again "If you don`t mind me saying, you don`t look like the type of girl who should be doing this kind of job. Why are you here". Lucy tries to ignore him but for some reason she just can`t do that "Because it wasn`t my idea to take this job. My father is the boss of this prison, and he thought it would look good if his daughter is following in his footsteps" she explain an turns around to look at Natsu. "Well damn him, with that pretty face of yours I think you could make it as a model" he says with a grin.

Lucy looks at the ground with a little blush on her face "Thank you" she says shyly.

After Lucy recovered from that she looks back at him "What about you, you don`t look like a guy that is part of the mafia" Natsu`s grin faltered a little "Well, when Igneel suddenly disappeared, Makarov, the leader of the Fairy Tail gang, took me in and I grew up there. I see them as my family" he explains with a far away look in his eyes.

Lucy hummed and nods her head "But aren`t mafia gangs more the opposite of that, not a family at all and just rivals?" she asks felling a little curious. Natsu pulls a face while he thinks about that, and Lucy giggles a bit at that. Its obvious that he doesn`t do that often. "maybe you might be right about that, but everyone at Fairy Tail is family. We`re not a normal mafia gang, most of them sell drugs, kill a lot of people and have a lot of sex. `Bout the last one I don`t know, because I don`t keep count on that, but we don`t do drug and we absolutely don`t kill people" Lucy blushes a little at having sex part and nods again.

It isn`t that she didn`t have sex before but she still gets a little shy when someone talks about it. When was the last time she did get laid though? It has been quite a while, and since she`ll be here for a while she won`t get some. She looks at Natsu`s body, if he didn`t wear that ugly orange overall he could have an amazing body and maybe-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell that was ringing, she shakes her head a little and opens the door "Well looks like you get to walk around for a little while" she says as Natsu walks out of his cell. "yea looks like, ooh and be careful, it looks like that the old man with the creepy face really likes you" Lucy sighs "yea I know, as long as it stays with just looking at me" and gives him an awkward smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy is standing in a corner, while all the prisoners were walking around the square, that`s just outside of the prison. She also kept an eye on Natsu, to make sure that he doesn`t make trouble.

She just blinks once and suddenly Natsu punched a big man in the face. Her chin almost drops to the ground before running up to them as she sees that the man and probably a few of his buddy`s start to fight him.

Other guards are there to pull off the man of Natsu, Lucy kneels besides him to take a good look at him. A bleeding nose and already bruises are showing on his face "Idiot, you`re not even here for a day and you already starting a fight" she says a little worried, Natsu tries to grin at her but cringed. Lucy sighs "Come on get up, lets have a look at you" she pulls him up and takes him to the infirmary.

Lucy grabs a tissue and gives it to Natsu, he gives his thanks and places it against his nose. "So what`s the reason you hit that guy out of nowhere" she asks and grabs some supplies she may need to patch him up. Natsu grunts and tells her.

_Natsu is just walking around looking bored. When he spotted Lucy he walked over to her to have a chat, but he bumped against someone's shoulder "Hey, watch where you`re going, Pinky!" says a big broad guy angry "Sorry man, my bad, won`t happen again" Natsu says and before he could walk away, the man grabs him by the shoulder "Well, if you want to make it up to me, let me fuck that hot blond you were walking with". Natsu starts to feel annoyed about this man "Huh?" he says acting dumb "Don`t act stupid. The sexy blond guard, you two were walking in here together. You take her with you to the bathroom and me and my buddy`s here are going to have some fun" the man wiggles his eyebrows at the word 'fun'. "You can go to hell, no way am I going to let that happen" Natsu grabs the mans hand from his shoulder and tries again to walk away, but for the second time the man gras him by the shoulder and turns him around "Now listen here you little shit-" a fist in his face stops the man. "You and your buddy`s should just fuck each other!" Natsu yells angry. The man recovers quickly and punches Natsu back, the friends of the man starts to punch Natsu as well. Natsu falls to the ground but doesn`t fight back, he may have given the first punch but he doesn`t want to fight, he knows that Lucy would be in trouble for that._

Lucy stares at him then sighs and shake her head "While I`m grateful that you stood up for me, I can`t help but wonder why you would do that for me. We only know each other for a few hours". Natsu looks at Lucy like it was the most obvious thing in the world "That's because we`re friends, Luce" and grins widely.

Lucy smiles back "okay, we`re friends. We can`t show it in the open though. I can get fired for that" Natsu nods "that's fair, friends when I`m in my cell. Prisoner and guard when I`m out of it".


	4. Chapter 4

It has been 3 months since they first met and since then they fast became good friends, if not best friends.

They talked about everything, Lucy told about her mother, who died when she was little and that her father that planned her whole life but didn`t give a shit about her. Natsu told about his father Igneel, who disappeared when he was little and that Makarov found him and took him in, and that`s they way how he became a member of Fairy Tail.

Lucy is at the moment sitting on Natsu`s bed of his cell, she started doing that about a month ago when she felt comfortable with him and knew that he won`t touch her when she didn`t want it. She can`t let her guard down though, officially this is a big no go, she could get fired for this. Natsu did say no in the beginning, but Lucy said that it`s alright, as long as she watches out and makes sure that the other guards don`t see this, it would be safe.

At the moment Lucy was listening while Natsu told a story about him and a guy named Gray fighting about nothing special, and that a woman named Erza stopped them by hitting them both in the head. They were out for a few hours and just started fighting again. Lucy laughed at that "sounds like you`re still a little kid who doesn`t know how to stop". Natsu pouts at that "I am not a little kid, I`m 26 which is older than you by the way" Lucy shrugged "Only by a year so that doesn`t mean much".

They were talking like that for a while until Natsu stopped talking and has a serious look on his face "hurry Luce, get out. Someone is coming!". Lucy gets up, in a hurry walks out of the cell and locks it just before a guard walks around the corner.

Lucy looks at the person who walks towards her. It`s a woman with long red hair and she is really beautiful. Lucy doesn`t recognize her "Good afternoon, I`m here to take over your shift" she says when she stands before Lucy.

Before Lucy had a change to say anything back, Natsu is standing against the bars with big eyes, looking at the unknown woman "E-Erza!" he yells in surprise.

The woman now named Erza grabs Natsu`s mouth "Will you keep it down, what is the point in being undercover, when you yell out who I am" the woman says angry. Natsu`s eyes get big again, but this time with fear in it and nods his head.

Lucy feels like they forgot about her "U-uhm, it doesn`t help when you say this when someone who isn`t supposed to know standing right beside you". Natsu and Erza turn their head and look at Lucy, like they just realize she was standing there. Erza lets Natsu`s mouth go "D-damn it, I made the biggest mistake ever, I should have known that you were still standing there. I let my guard down" she says. Natsu and Lucy are just standing there as Erza was talking to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, Natsu, is this the Erza from you stories?" Lucy asks Natsu feeling curious.

Natsu nods "Erza calm down, Luce is cool. She knows who you are" Natsu explains. Erza looks up at that "Natsu, what were you thinking, you can`t just tell someone about Fairy Tail, let alone someone from this prison!" she says while getting angry again. "I didn`t tell just someone, I told Lucy. When I get out of here I take her with me back to Fairy Tail" he says like it's obvious.

"wait, what, you`ll take me with you?! I never said anything like that!" Lucy says surprised, but she didn`t hate that idea. "yea, you`re coming with me. You hate it here anyway so why would you stay. And I don`t like the way how all the men in here look at you" the last part he said so softly Lucy had trouble hearing it, but she did and got a warm feeling in her chest.

Erza smiles knowingly at the two "Well. While you two are being lovey-dovey with each other-" they blush at the comment "we kind of made a plan to get you out of here" she tells "kind of?" asks Lucy. "well, first we had to see how the place looked like from the inside and where Natsu`s cell is, that's why I`m here" they nod their head understanding. "Okay well, I`m going to take a look around, when we have a plan I`ll be back. So behave Natsu, don`t get yourself in any kind of trouble" Erza says with a very serious look on her face. Natsu has again a fearful look on his face and moves his head rapidly up and down showing he understands.

As she walks away, Lucy turns a little towards Natsu "She`s quite scary, isn't she?" she asks feeling a little bit intimidated. "yes, she is. But she is strong so we can trust her" he says and gives Lucy a smile and she smiles back at him.

The bell rings around the building and the prison cells open up. "While you get some fresh air, I`ll go look for some food" Lucy says and starts walking away "Is it for you, or for me?" he asks, but already knowing the answer. She turns around and grins at him "both" she says and turns back around making her way towards the kitchen.

As she walks through the door of the kitchen she greets the chef and walks to the fridge "don`t take too much Lucy, I don`t have much and I still need to prepare food for tonight" he tells her. She smiles at him and nod. She opens the fridge and starts looking for food.

What she didn`t know was that the chef has walked out of the kitchen and three prisoners walked in and are standing right behind her. "Well, hello little miss, can we help you" asks the guy in the middle. Lucy turns around to look at them "Oh, no thank you, I think that I have found everything" she closes the door of the fridge and begins to walk away with a few sandwiches, but the guy on the right blocks her way.

"Those look good, do you mind if we eat with you" says the guy who blocks her. Feeling a little uncomfortable she looks at the guy in the middle again "Actually I do mind, and shouldn`t you all be on the square?" as she asks them they walk a little closer to her. "Don`t be like that, lets eat together and have a good time" says the one in the back.

Lucy`s eyes widens a little when she finally recognizes het men before her. These were the men who bothered Natsu on his first day. Feeling a little scared now she tries to walk away again, but the guy who blocked her way does it again and the guy in the back standing right behind her, grabs her arms and hold them behind her back. The guy before her walks away and the guy, probably the leader, stand before her and leans in "Like my friend said, little miss, lets have a good time" and has an evil grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I`m a little lazy so, let's give the bad guys a tag so we know who`s who. The leader is called the leader, the guy who is just standing there is guy2 and the guy who is holding Lucy is guy3.**

**Back to the story, hope you like it so far****.**

Guy3 pushes Lucy to the ground and holds her arms above her head. Lucy, who is getting scared, starts to struggle, trying to get free. She start to kick with her feet make sure that the other men don`t come near her, but in no time are her feet stuck on the ground thanks to guy2. The leader steps over her, so that he has one foot on either side of her and goes down to sit on her "If you had just yes it wouldn't have to be this violent" the leader says and opens Lucy`s uniform. "Let me go!" she yells, but they ignore her.

Lucy watches helplessly in fear as de leader starts to strip her and mentally cursed at herself for wearing a bra that opens up in the front. "Look at that my friends, her tits are so big" says the leader and he licks his lips. "No way that those are real" says guy3 "One way to find out" says guy3 and starts laughing. "If you scream for help, you`ll wish it was only this" the leader tells Lucy. Lucy doesn`t dare to use her voice, so she only nods to show him that she understands.

Without a word the leader grabs Lucy`s boobs and fondles them "These are definitely real" he bends down and puts one nipple in his mouth to suck on it. Lucy closes her eyes and turns her head, she feels disgusting and she can only wish that someone soon walks in and helps her.

Lucy was so busy wishing for help that she didn`t notice that guy2 was stripping her from her pants and her panty`s, until she felt fingers touch her private parts. "It`s getting real wet down here, I cant wait to shove my dick in here. It feels hot too" he says with a grin on his face as he slides in two fingers. Lucy grimaced at the feeling of something entering her. The tears she was trying to hold in, finally slide over her cheeks, hoping this will end soon.

As guy3 was busy undoing his pants, the door of the kitchen swung open. The men stopped what they were doing and turn their heads around to look at who disturbed them. "well, look at that, it`s pinkie. It`s been a while, do you mind. My friends and I are trying to have a good time with your lady guard here" the leader says and shows the state Lucy is in.

she opens her eyes and looks at the person who is standing at the door. A wave of relief goes through her as she sees that it is Natsu who comes to the rescue. "You fuckers, what do you think you're doing to her! Get of her right now, or you all wish that you were never born!" Natsu says, feeling furious.

Before Natsu could even move a muscle, someone moved passed him. He saw long red hair and knew who it was. Erza grabbed her stick, that on her belt, and hits the three men on their head hard and that fall unconscious on the ground. "I will take care of these bastards. You take care of Lucy" she says to Natsu, she grabs the three men and walk out of the kitchen.

Natsu rushes up to Lucy "Lucy, are you okay? Did they hurt you? Do you have any injuries?" he asks and looks at her all over to make sure she doesn`t have any injuries. She sits up an looks at him with big eyes with fear and tears in them.

Without a word she throws her arms around him and starts to cry. Natsu soon recovers from the surprise of the sudden embrace and puts his arms around her, bringing her close to his chest. "It`s okay Luce, it`s over. I`m here now, they won`t touch you anymore" he says to her softly and he keeps doing that until she finally calmed down.


	7. Chapter 7

After Lucy had calmed down, they fixed up her clothes and walked to the infirmary. You would think that in a prison with a lot of fighting that there`ll be a few men sitting there, but it`s empty.

Natsu guided Lucy to one of the beds and let her sit on one with him besides her. "How do you feel?" he asks. Lucy sighs "A little bit in shock, violated but fine" Natsu nods in understanding "I can understand that. I`m sorry I wasn`t there sooner" he said with regret in his voice. Lucy looks surprised at his words and shakes her head "Don`t say that. If you came a second later I know it would end worse than it already did. I`m just glad that you were there, thank you" she says and wraps her arms around his neck to embrace him. Natsu puts his arms around her waist and his face in the crook of her neck, smelling her scent places a light kiss on it.

Lucy froze up on that but soon relaxed again and hold him tighter, letting him know she was okay with this. Natsu did it again and slowly worked his way just below her ear. Lucy sighs, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin. Natsu moves back a little to look her in the eyes "Lucy?" he says, sounding a little confused yet hopeful.

Lucy leans back in an kisses him on de lips, feeling a little uncertain. Natsu froze at first but he pulls her closer to him to let her know that it was okay and kisses her back. What felt like to soon for them ,they felt the need to breathe again, so they broke of the kiss and places their foreheads together with their eyes closed. Enjoying the moment.

"I wanted to do that for a while now" Lucy says and smile shyly. Natsu chuckles lightly at that "Yea. Me too" he says back and kisses her again. The kiss was gentle and they put as much love they could in it, to let each other know how much.

With time the kiss started to heat up a little. They pulled each other closer, her hands moved to his hair and grabs it. His hands moved underneath her shirt, rubbing his thumb lightly over her back, which sends a shiver down her spine. Lucy glides her tongue over his lips, asking to taste him more, but he moved away and she couldn`t help feeling a little disappointment and rejected from that. She must`ve shown it on her face as Natsu smile softly at her and places a hand on her cheek.

"It`s okay Luce, I just need you to know that I love you. But are you sure about doing this, with after all that just happened? Because I`d understand if you`re not, but if we do take this further, I don`t think I won`t be able to hold back and I don't want to hurt you" he confessed.

Lucy is a little shocked about his words, but she smiles and places her hand over his on het cheek and leans into it. "I love you too, Natsu. I`m sure, because it`s you and I know that you would never hurt me. I trust you with my life" she tells him with a small blush on her face.

His smile turns is the wide grin she loves so much and kisses her again. He pushes her back a little to let her lie down on the bed and he moves with her, without breaking the kiss.

**Hi everyone!**

**I know it took me a while to upload again, but things a going crazy over here and I hadn`t time for it.**

**I hope that everyone is healthy and well and that this virus will pass soon!**

**I hope I can upload a new chapter soon! Things are about to get hot in here :P**

**See you soon! **

**Stay save and think about each other!**


End file.
